The Song Collection
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Each chapter holds a short story based on a song. Some songs are sad, some are fun. R & R
1. The Scientist - Coldplay

**WELCOME TO THE SONG COLLECTION! EACH CHAPTER HOLDS A STORY BASED ON A SONG! READ ALL THE WAYBELOW FOR AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**NOTE: These may be beyond different than Fairy Tail. Some will have to do with drugs, or sex. Others will have to do with dying or crazy things. **

**Me: This song is my favorite, ever. Since I discovered it months ago, I been in love with it since.**

* * *

**Song: The Scientist**

**Artist: Coldplay**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

My heart stops. My mind races. I see her. She sees me to, but she doesn't move.

Instead of looking away, instead of acting as if I don't see her, I find myself walking to her. By the time I get in front of her, she looks away. "Hi Lucy, you look very nice today." I tell her. She doesn't reply, she frowns. She doesn't believe me, of course she wouldn't. Two minutes pass by and we're both just standing there in silence. But this is the closest I been to her since we broken up.

My hearts going wild now.

_"You miss her," _my thoughts tell me, _"so tell her you miss her."_

I breathe in deeply before spilling it out. "I really miss you." I say, "I don't. " I hear her mumble. And my world, already smashed into pieces is even more shattered. "But I guess you're happier without me." I find myself whispering. Not to her, to me.

_"_

_"Ask her to sit down with you." _my mind tells me.

"Would you like to, um get some coffee with me?" I ask her. She looks at me before replying with a yes. We walk to a cafe nearby and take our seats there. I just stare at her, she has never been so lovely. "So, how you been?" Lucy says. I'm actually happy that she asked me this, meaning she may still care about me. Or she's just curious actually. "Fine.", horrible. "You?" I ask her back. She smiles, then it's gone. "Great. . ."

Silence. I'm afraid it's so quiet that she could her my heart thumping loudly.

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu. Natsu. He is the person right in front of me. He is the person that I still love, but made too many mistakes.

He's doing fine, he's doing good, while I'm here crying every night.

* * *

The rest of the song just really repeats, so I'm stopping it here.

**IMPORTANT: You can send in requests. As in you can send (PM) me a song, and I MIGHT make a short story out of it. But you must Private Message me the song. **


	2. Little Things - One Direction

**WELCOME TO THE SONG COLLECTION! EACH CHAPTER HOLDS A STORY BASED ON A SONG! READ ALL THE WAYBELOW FOR AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**NOTE: These may be beyond different than Fairy Tail. Some will have to do with drugs, or sex. Others will have to do with dying or crazy things. **

**Me: If you don't like One Direction, or boy bands, DON'T read this. I am a directioner and I truly love this song because it's very touching.**

* * *

**Song: Little Things**

**Artist: One Direction**

**Link (YOUTUBE ): /watch?v=6wBzR7zhA0g&feature=g-user-u**

* * *

******Levy's POV**

Despite my petite figure, I notice all the fat on my body. My hands always tend to grab my thighs, stomach and every where to feel the fat, and it never fails to disappoint me when I do feel it. "You okay?" Gajeel says to me. His arms wrap around me, his head resting on my shoulders. I give him a smile, but I notice the wrinkles around my face as I do so my smile quickly disappears. I sigh and walk back to the bed. It's night, and both of us are still up. Gajeel probably woke up because of me though. "Everything okay?" he asks me again. I nod when it isn't though.

"Maybe I just need something warm to drink. . . " I mumble.

I stand up, put on my slippers getting ready to make some hot chocolate. But Gajeel grabs my hand and twists me around. "I'll get it, just lay down and get comfortable." he says. Even though the tiredness shows on his face, he still makes his way out of the room and into the kitchen. After ten minutes, he comes back with two mugs of hot chocolate. He hands one to me and takes a sip of his, I do the same. "Hot!" I exclaim fanning my tongue. He chuckles and blows into my cup a couple of times. "Tell me if it's better." he tells me. He drinks some more gulps and I do the same. You might be thinking, this isn't how Gajeel acts at all! But he does when it's just us two and no one else. "Much better." I whisper. Gajeel and I finish drinking, niether can sleep still.

"A snack maybe then will help you sleep, because if you can't, I can't." Gajeels says. I giggle but stop because it sounds so high pitched, "Isn't that a bit cheesy?", he replies back, "Sure is."

He doesn't let me out of the bed so he gets the snack. After seeing the size of the snack, I don't really want to eat anymore. "Um, I'm not hungry anymore. . ." I mutter. He doesn't hear me though and ends up splitting the food in half. All I can do is stare at the food, I won't even touch it. Nope not at all.

Gajeel notices this though and says something.

**Gajeel's POV**

"Aren't you going to eat that?" I ask. She nods a no and frowns. I breathe in deeply and look at her in the eye. "Why not?" I ask. I already know the reason. Moments of silence pass then she speaks, ". . . .I'm just not hungry.", I know that she won't eat so I just finish up my food, eat hers, then walks back to the kitchen putting the plate away.

When I come back, I see her huddled on the bed way in the back. I lay beside her, putting my arms around her waist. She's awake, breathing but not saying or moving. "You're beautiful you know. . . ." I whisper into her ear. Nothing is said back. "I know you don't love what you have. . . .", I pause for a moment, "But I do. I love every single thing on you because they're what makes you."

**Levy's POV**

"But I do. I love every single thing on you because they're what makes you.". as he tells me that I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't help turning around facing him and giving him a kiss.

* * *

Yay finished this one!

**IMPORTANT: You can send in requests. As in you can send (PM) me a song, and I MIGHT make a short story out of it. But you must Private Message me the song.**


	3. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**WELCOME TO THE SONG COLLECTION! EACH CHAPTER SHALL BE BASED ON A SONG! READ BELOW FOR A IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Me: Whoa. . . so long since I last . . . wow. **

**Also, this chapter is just based on the chorus part of the song!**

* * *

**Song: Please Don't Say You Love Me**

**Artist: Gabrielle Aplin**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Eh, another mission?! We just got back from one, Natsu!" I hear Lucy bicker. I sigh, my body aches from our last mission, Natsu had to chose an S-Class one.

I then hear some whispers behind me, I recognize the two female voices. Mirajane and Juvia.

"But I can't!" Juvia says a bit too loudly. I look towards them, and Mirajane giggles when she sees me. She says something to Juvia and Juvia quickly turns around. She blushes deeply, and as much as I hate to admit it, she actually looks cute when she does. Well more than usual. Wait, did I just think that!

My head turns away from them, and I see that Natsu is on the floor with a huge bump. Erza is towering above him, her cheesecake is on the floor. Lucy is talking with Levy about whatever girls talk about. Cana is drinking a barrel of booze, Gajeel is silently watching everyone and the rest of the guild are just fighting. Same old, same old.

Then there's a tap on my shoulder. I look back to see Juvia squirming and blushing like a mad lady. "Hello, Gray-sama." she mumbles. I smile at her, "Hey, Juvia." I reply.

Okay I have another confession, I might have developed some crush towards Juvia . . .

"Uh Juvia was wondering if Juvia can talk to you privately." Her face is even more red, and her words are stuttering.

I already have a guess of what she is going to tell me. She's probably going to say "Juvia loves Gray-sama" or something like that. She is going to confess her love to me, even though I already know about it. I don't want her to though, because then I'll have to reply with an _honest _respond. I just nod though.

We both make our way to the backyard of the guild. It's peaceful back here, no one is fighting or shouting, everything is quiet. Juvia and I stop walking and she looks at me.

"Now, what was it, the thing you wanted to tell me?" I ask. Juvia plays with her hand, she looks adorable and she flashes a small smile towards me. My heart is pounding, but not loud enough for any one to hear.

"Juvi - I need to confess something . . . _I_, Juvia really lo-" but I shake my head quickly that it cuts her off. "Please don't say that." I mumble and try to look at her in the eye. She's frowning, disbelief and sadness is written all over her face. "Gray-sama does not love Juvia." she says it more like a statement. Not a question, she knows the answer to it if it was already.

After a couple moments of silence, I notice her smile. Some butterflies fly in my stomach, but not enough to know that I love her back. "Juvia understands! Thank you Gray-sama for being honest." she says softly. I smile and pull her into a small hug. "Maybe one day, Juvia. just not right now." I whisper. She's shock, but she gracefully rests her head on my shoulder.

"I understand. But I will wait for you, Gray-sama. I will wait for you to say it back!" she says. I smile in a gaily way, one day I might just not now.

* * *

**Ehehe the characters are a bit OCCS but I had no idea how to do this one! **

**Review please! **

**IMPORTANT: PM me if you have a song and want me to write a short story about it. I may not do it though depends on how much I like the song honestly. Just give me the name of the song, the couple for it and you're done!**


End file.
